


Можно сорвать все цветы, но остановить весну невозможно

by fandom Made in China 2020 (Team_Made_in_China), skin_the_sun



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/fandom%20Made%20in%20China%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/skin_the_sun/pseuds/skin_the_sun
Summary: Сонджу не любит одиночество. И не ошибаться
Relationships: Kim Sungjoo/Wang Yi Bo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Made in China 2020





	Можно сорвать все цветы, но остановить весну невозможно

**Author's Note:**

> Осень 2015. Ибо совершеннолетний

Сонджу не любит одиночество. Никто из них не любит, может быть, поэтому их все хвалят за пресловутую химию, но Сонджу кажется, что он переносит отсутствие других мемберов хуже всех. Исюань может уйти в чтение, Сынён говорит, что пишет музыку, Ибо и Вэньхань всегда прикрываются играми. Сонджу кажется, что у него самого есть только мысли. И уже сложно вспомнить, когда они были хоть немного позитивными.  
\- Твою мать! - Ибо матерится - на этот раз на корейском - и грохочет чем-то на кухне. Сонджу вздрагивает и невольно улыбается - сегодня он не один. И если постараться, можно представить, что этот вечер не редкость.  
\- Ты жив? - кричит он в ответ, делая звук телевизора немного тише.  
\- Я да, а моя любимая миска не очень!  
Сонджу не уверен, что хочет знать, что можно было сделать с металлической миской в условиях домашней кухни. Он и не спрашивает, качает головой и устраивается на диване удобнее, стараясь как можно меньше задевать колено. Оно снова дало о себе знать - как всегда сильно некстати, и как всегда он виноват во всем сам: не стоило, конечно, так усердствовать в зале.  
\- Готово, - на столике появляется поднос с раменом, и через пару секунд диван легко пружинит под весом Ибо. Сонджу долго смотрит на поднимающийся от бульона пар - внутри одновременно царапает пряным запахом специй и неприятным чувством ненужности в ответ на заботу. Ему бы наслаждаться временем вдвоем, но перед глазами снова полный тревоги и вины взгляд - Ибо остался, потому что до сих считает, что мог не допустить травмы. Это глупо. И мило. Как и многое, что он делает.  
\- Надеюсь, получилось лучше, чем в прошлый раз.  
И говорит.  
\- В прошлый раз было тоже отлично. Спасибо, что не дал киснуть в одиночестве, - Сонджу аккуратно ставит поднос на бедра, пахнет действительно вкусно. Ибо пожимает плечами - он все еще не умеет принимать благодарность - и сейчас явно не знает, что сказать в ответ. Иногда сложно поверить, что между ними бывает что-то еще, кроме этой вечной неловкости. Впрочем, они оба знают ее причину.  
Сонджу быстро расправляется с раменом - бульон горячий, обжигает язык пряностью и температурой, но он готов есть его на завтрак, обед и ужин. Только Ибо, конечно, не будет готовить.

\- Во что поиграем? - Ибо тянется к джойстику, и в его глазах плещется такое желание угодить, что не испытать границы его терпения кажется невозможным.  
\- Может, лучше посмотрим что-нибудь? - Сонджу хитро улыбается, поймав не самый воодушевленный взгляд и заранее предвкушая скептичное выражение лица в ответ. - Я давно хочу "Магазин Чан-су", но вас же не допросишься.  
Ибо моргает, зависает на мгновение, а потом снова пожимает плечами: - Давай.  
Сонджу одновременно тепло от заботы и горько от нарочитого старания. Но отказываться не собирается, он не дурак.

\- Только не обижайся, если я усну, - Ибо не выдерживает через пятнадцать минут, сползает ниже на подушках и натягивает общий плед до подбородка - конец октября выдался холодным. Сонджу смеется в голос и получает возмущенный тычок в плечо. - Мне не скучно, просто Сынён всю ночь ворочался, и я вообще не выспался.  
\- Я тебе давно говорю, перебирайся ко мне, - он знает, как это звучит, и Ибо тоже знает - замирает на мгновение, кусает губу, будто пытается подобрать ответ, который переведет все в шутку, и коротко улыбается, не сводя взгляда с экрана.  
Сонджу тоже хочется смотреть вперед, но отсвет телевизора так заманчиво подчеркивает острый кадык, что происходящее в фильме кажется уже неважным. И снова - как и миллион раз прежде - хочется потянуться вперед и коснуться губами. Только не хочется видеть, как Ибо в очередной раз отстраняется.

Ему скучно – это видно. Он очень старается не показывать, но Сонджу слишком хорошо его знает. И то, с каким упрямством Ибо продолжает стараться, одновременно бесит и греет. Настолько, что становится жарко. Хочется скинуть с плед, позволив вечерней прохладе ласково пройтись по коже, но Сонджу скорее получит тепловой удар, чем разрушит внезапный уют.  
Ибо, кажется, мерзнет больше чем он, и за половину фильма успел сократить расстояние между ними до минимума. Ближе было бы только забраться на колени. Сонджу, конечно, не был бы против.

\- Не спишь? – спрашивает он - больше из желания в очередной раз за вечер проверить границы терпения.  
\- Неа, смотрю, - от нарочитой бодрости в голосе хочется ударить.  
«Просто скажи, что надоело, хватит мне твоей жалости», - думает Сонджу. Но вместо того, чтобы произнести это вслух, тянется вбок и кладет голову на плечо. Ибо замирает на долю секунды, а потом резко выдыхает и расслабляет напрягшиеся мышцы.  
Сонджу вдруг охватывает странная злость – не от самой покорности, с которой ему стараются угодить, а от того, что знает, чем она вызвана. Он знает, что завтра будет жалеть об этом, но это будет завтра.  
\- Если я тебя сейчас поцелую, ты тоже согласишься?  
\- А? - Ибо то ли и правда не слышит, то ли просто теряется – Сонджу становится все равно. Он поворачивает голову, прячет лицо в изгибе шеи и касается влажной от внезапно выступившего пота кожи губами. Он намеревается ограничиться одним разом, поддразнить, показать, что устал от игры в поддавки, но Ибо так резко выдыхает носом, что хочется услышать этот звук еще раз.  
И Сонджу целует снова. Теперь уже осознанно, с желанием доставить удовольствие, почувствовать как убыстряется пульс под губами, как сбивается дыхание и как растерянно-нежно звучит тихое «Сонджу».  
Наверное, стоит остановиться. Наверное, завтра он будет себя ненавидеть. Но сегодня Ибо не отстраняется, только закрывает глаза и вжимается в спинку дивана, словно пытаясь найти в ней опору.  
Ибо не отстраняется, и можно скользнуть рукой под футболку, пройтись кончиками пальцев по кубикам пресса – у Ибо охуенный пресс, не нужно быть в него влюбленным, чтобы это признать – и с восторгом почувствовать, как подрагивают от прикосновения мышцы. Можно пойти дальше, провести с нажимом ладонью по нежной коже, медленно – запоминая. И давая возможность остановить.  
Но Ибо не останавливает. Только находит рукой бедро Сонджу, и вцепляется в него так, что можно не сомневаться – на память останется хотя бы синяк. И не только он, конечно. Сонджу собирается запомнить все.  
«Какой же ты красивый», - думает он, поддевая резинку спортивных штанов – стянуть не получится, но сейчас и не время думать об удобстве. Ибо вздрагивает, и Сонджу на мгновение кажется, что сейчас все закончится. Но Ибо только дышит чаще и, походе, неосознанно разводит ноги шире.  
«И избалованный», - с нежностью думает Сонджу, оглаживая внутреннюю сторону бедер. Руке жарко, а запястье выгнуто в неестественное положение, но какое это имеет значение, когда Ибо вдруг глухо стонет, стоит едва коснуться напряженного члена.  
Сонджу забивает на все. И в первую очередь на гордость.  
Вылизывает кадык – это чувство еще прекрасней, чем представлялось в фантазиях, кусает мочку уха, свободной рукой гладит соски под футболкой, мимолетно удивляясь, как отзывчиво реагирует Ибо на прикосновение. И запоминает.  
Их обоих хватает ненадолго – несколько размашистых движений, так как привык дрочить себе – и Ибо выгибается дугой, задыхаясь на высоком стоне. Сонджу вжимается в его бедро, трется набухшим членом, и кончает, глядя на дрожащие ресницы.  
До конца фильма остается полчаса. И тихий звук саундтрека кажется до отвращения громким. Хочется поцеловать Ибо, но Сонджу почему-то уверен, что он отстранится.

Через две недели они снова остаются вдвоем. Сонджу заглядывает в спальню – Ибо лежит на кровати с Нинтендо в руках.  
\- Мы не досмотрели "Магазин Чан-су". Может, закончим?  
Ибо поворачивается к нему и качает головой: - Не, не очень.  
Он не ошибся.


End file.
